


The Unlikely Accountant

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Bow/Frills/Lace, Bubble Bath, Castiel in Lingerie, Castiel in Panties, Coming Untouched, Insomnia, Laughter, Lending A Coat, M/M, Massage, Tension/Stress Relief, Tickle Fights, ex prostitute Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk how to add pictures to my work but for my bingo I picked these out;;<br/>Lending A Coat – Insomnia – Laughter - Bows/Frills/Lace - Tension/Stress Relief</p>
<p>Dean has insomnia and goes for a ride in the impala to slow the numbers in his brain and finds someone who might change his life for the better in a dark alley.</p>
<p>Also, this is my first time doing one these collection thingies... I've edited this about a million times so I hope it doesn't come out like a bad porno. Lol. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlikely Accountant

The insomnia was back. Dean hated it. The pills he was on only lasted a month this time, then right back to not being able to sleep. His brain just wouldn't shut up, it was a constant flow of chart graphs and number equations. He's tried everything- the pills, yoga, therapy, counting sheep- you name it he's tried it. The only thing he's found that works best is to hop in his 1967 Chevy Impala and drive. 

 

He had a tape recorder in the middle council, under the tape player, he would say everything that came across his mind. All the figures his brain reworked to make the numbers and hope that by the end of his trip the numbers will add up correctly and he'll be able to get a few hours of sleep before work the next morning. 

 

His drives always take him to new places. Tonight I takes him to a part of town he's never been to. As he drives down the dark alleys he rolls down his windows, the cold autumn air flows through his car and helps clear his head more. The equations he's working through making more and more sense. Then he sees him. 

 

He's skinny, Dean can see his ribs where his pecks should be from the street, and wearing a short red frilly skirt, it twists and turns with every move of his hips in his steps in his three inch stiletto heels, that you can see the white lace boy shorts underneath and a black corset on top. Dean stares for a while the man doesn't seem to look cold but he's got to be, checking the temperature on his cell phone Dean sees it's only forty-degrees Fahrenheit outside, he reaches in the back seat for something and gets out to greet the man. 

 

"Hey, it's cold. You look like you could use this," Dean says when he moves in front of the man now eyeing the coat Dean his in his hands like it will kill him if he puts it on. He looks around and sees there alone and lets out a breath- whether it's cause he's decided to trust Dean or given up on anyone coming to help if Dean isn't trustworthy, Dean can't figure out. 

 

The man turns around and puts his hands out behind him for Dean to put the coat on him. He looks good. The coat was one Sam bought him as a joke. It was a long trench coat, tan, and almost to small for him, Sam thought it would be funny since Dean was the accountant- for the time being- he should look the part. He never wore the coat except on the first day, it's been sitting in his back seat ever since. 

 

"Thanks," the man mumbles. Dean can tell his voice is low and raspy, but can't tell if it's from the cold or just the way he talks. 

 

"Slow night?" 

 

The man cocks his head to the side confused before he looks down at his outfit before he pulls the jacket tight around him using the ties around the waist to keep it that way. "No, I ran away this was all I had. Sorry if your looking for a 'good time', I don't do that anymore." 

 

"Okay. You can cut the sass. I just wanna talk. I promise," Dean says taking a step back and raising his hands. "I'm Dean, I can't sleep and I thought maybe you'd want a shower..." His sentence trailed off not knowing if he was overstepping any boundaries this man might have. "Okay, listen. I'm stuck doing the accounting for my business right now until we find one, it would be nice to have someone to run over the equations with to make sure that what I'm doing sounds right. You don't even need to know what I'm talking about or put in your two cents. It helps me to talk things out, if you lend an ear I won't feel so crazy. What do ya say?" 

 

The man pauses to think before replying, "I'm Castiel. I'd love a shower and I won't know what your talkin' about but I'd love to listen anyways." 

 

"Awesome," Dean says walking back to his car looking back to see if the man was following him. "I just live on the other side of town. 

 

Back at Dean's apartment Castiel goes and takes a shower washing off everything he got on his skin the last few days from walking around since he last allowed himself to be bought and stayed in the motel after the other man left to shower and clean his clothes. He took a while in the shower just to clean everything then moved the water around the bottom of the tub to clean it out and turning the shower part off for the water to just run down and be a bath, he put in some shower gel for it to have bubbles and got out. He walked over to the sink to use the toothbrush Dean had left for him before opening the door and calling Dean over. 

 

"You can talk to me about all this stuff while we bathe, it may help you calm down enough for all your thoughts to become coherent," Castiel said in a small voice from the doorway, he watched Dean walk over with two cups of what he guessed was whiskey balanced in one hand and a plate of fries covered in ketchup in the other. Dean handed him the cup first and they both downed the drink before entering the tub. There was a shelf attached to one side of the tub that reached over and clamped onto the other. Castiel closed his eyes when he saw Dean shedding his clothes and entering the tub, putting the plate on the shelf, both making sure while entering the tub the didn't let their hands touch the water and get wet. 

 

They sat on opposite sides, Dean started to talk about the numbers. Running back over all the equations and charts in his head using his hands while he spoke. Castiel followed along well enough for him to understand a little. Once the fries were done Castiel moved the plate to the floor and shelf and told Dean to come to his side of tub moving his hand to tell Dean to turn around so his back was facing Castiel. 

 

Castiel then grabbed the shower gel and started rubbing it on Dean's shoulders. Almost immediately Dean calmed down and relaxed. His head fell forward against his chest and his shoulders slumped. 

 

"You're really good at this Cas," Dean mumbled. 

 

"Thanks. Why don't we dry off and you can lay in bed and I'll continue this. Enough about numbers tonight. You need to relax." 

 

They both exited the tub but before Dean wrapped a towel around his waist, Cas didn't close his eyes this time and was gifted with what he thought to be the best looking dick he had ever laid eyes on, and let's be honest he's seen a lot, it made his mouth water, he wanted that inside him but he had told Dean he was done with that, he needed to figure out a way to convince him. 

 

"Are my clothes dry?" 

 

"Yes, I suppose if you want to put them back on you can. I laid a pair of pajamas out for you on my bed." 

 

"No, I would like to put my own clothes on." 

 

Castiel didn't bother with putting a towel around his waist, just dried himself with one enough that he wouldn't track water around the apartment before dropping it to the floor. He moved his hips more when he walked to make his ass giggle a little more. He first moved to the front door where his heels lay then when he got to the dryer he just put the skirt back on leaving everything else on top to grab when he left, whenever Dean told him to, and throwing the trench coat Dean left by the dryer on as well. 

 

He knew he shouldn't stay around too much longer, but he was tired of walking the streets trying to find a way to get a real job now that he had run away from his brother and mother. He had been working for them for the last ten years, since he was sixteen, and he was sick of it. He knew they'd stop looking for him after a week, figuring he was dead in a ditch somewhere, a week would be in two days. He would do anything Dean wanted to be able to stay that long. Anything. 

 

"Lay on the bed, face down. I'll continue your massage if you like," Castiel said returning to the room with the trench coat tied before untying upon entering it so Dean could see he was only in the shirt underneath and making sure to keep his saunter to the frilly layers of the skirt twisted and turned. "Do you have any lotion we can use?" 

 

"Uh," Dean said staring open mouthed at Castiel. Now that he was standing in front of Dean, both still pretty much naked, Dean could see his body was amazing. He could see that what he saw earlier on the street was not skinniness that made it look like his ribs stuck out, but that there was muscle there underneath, small muscles but if Cas worked a little harder on them they would be nice. Dean could feel his boxers becoming a little tight, he fell face forward onto the bed hoping Cas didn't see and pointed to the drawer next to the bed. "I have lube, it's the warming kind that can be used for massages too." 

 

_Perfect_ , Castiel thought but said out loud, "That's fine." 

 

He climbed onto the bed and straddles Dean's ass. He rubbed himself on it a few times but made it seem like he was just getting comfortable. Then he 'remembered' with an "Oh yeah," that he forgot the lube in the drawer so he climbed back off Dean getting out of bed and taking off the trench coat, he didn't need to look at Dean to know he was looking. Once the jacket was off he bent at the hips to stick out his ass to grab the lube, he knew is skirt was short enough that Dean would see his bare ass under and when he heard Dean's breath hitch he knew the other man was looking. Grabbing the lube he straightened up and looked at Dean holding it up, "Is there something else we can use this for tonight?" looking seductively at Dean. 

 

"Y-y-you said you d-don't do th-that anymore," Dean studdered out not sure what to do in this situation. Yes, he has a prostitute in his room. Yes, he knows what people do with said prostitute. What he doesn't know is what he's supposed to do with a so-called retired prostitute in his room. 

 

"Then don't pay me," Castiel shrugged, "We'll just call this mutually beneficial. You allow me to stay here until you go to work Monday, I'll borrow some clothes and shoes when I leave. You can do whatever with me while I'm here to relieve your stress until then." 

 

"Two days?" Dean asked sitting up and reaching to grab a pillow to cover himself. "I allow you to stay here for two days, I don't have to pay you or anything you just want a bed and some clothes and you'll allow me to do whatever. Why? I don't get it." 

 

"Well," Castiel said reaching for the pillow in Dean's lap to move it to straddle him, "Like I said, I ran away. They'll stop looking at me in two days so I just needa lay low for a bit you seem nice enough. Plus," he moved his hips and felt Dean's hardening member against his ass and leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear. "I've been fantasizing about how to get that dick inside me since you picked me up," Cas paused to moan low and heavy, "God, I could see how hard you were when you saw me in the skirt when you first picked me up, but actually seeing it without any boundaries when you got out of the tub," undulating his hips harder making his breath hitch, "I have to have you Dean. Please. Please baby," he begged grabbing one of Dean's hands and moving it to his ass. 

 

It didn't seem that Dean needed to be told what to do cause next thing Castiel knew Dean was moving to throw him on the bed, he moaned and bounced a bit at the force of being thrown onto his back. Dean hovered over him for a second before he felt hands running down his naked abdomen. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings, no one had ever done this to him. He felt the stress he had had over leaving fade each new stroke of skin Dean did with his fingers. 

 

Every time fingers ran over his ribs, every time fingers passed over his nipples, every time those fingers ran circles around his belly button, to making figure eights from one hip to the other, he felt all his stress and pain fade away to only leave the here and now. When Dean's mouth started joining the search party on him, sucking and licking, Castiel knew he made the right choice trusting Dean. He kept his eyes closed until he felt a slick finger on his hole. 

 

"Is this okay?" Dean asked. 

 

"Yes, stop asking stupid questions. Just do. Do whatever. Do it however. Just, please, do it." Castiel panted out his begging. 

 

Dean kept the finger there, just the slightest pressure against his hole rubbing around it, using his mouth to suck a hickey right above where his skirt was on resting on his hips. Before letting up on the skin he was suckling he pushed the finger in to the first knuckle. When he brought the finger out and began moving his mouth to the other hip and sucking there he pushed the finger in all the way. Castiel let out another low moan, full of content at finally having the finger breach his hole but also full of need for Dean get the show on the road faster. 

 

Dean slowly moved one finger around inside Castiel before removing it to add more lube and pushing it back in, this time he pushed his middle finger in beside it to the first knuckle. He teased Castiel's hole with his middle finger for a while before pushing it in all the way to join his first finger. He moved the fingers inside Cas twisting and turning. When the third finger was teasing his entrance he opened his eyes to look at Dean again. The man was truly beautiful. He had his tongue between his teeth showing the focus he was using to get Castiel ready and before Cas knew what was going on that tongue was on his dick licking out the head. Castiel let out a breath of a laugh, he hadn't expected that one. Dean teased the head of his dick at the same pace the third finger was teasing his hole it was too much for Castiel to handle. He let out another breathy laugh when Dean sunk down his mouth all the way on his dick at the same time the third finger breached his hole. 

 

Dean bobbing his head up and down at the same time the finger inside of him moved, searching, seeking, teasing, Cas knew he would go crazy before his release. When the fingers found what they were searching for Castiel's back arched off the bed and he grabbed ahold of the pillow his head was on as he moaned out a loud "Oh, god." He felt Dean laugh around his dick before pulling off. 

 

"Thought it was blasphemy for an angel to use the lords name in vein." 

 

"I'm no angel," replied Cas breathy and looking at Dean through the slits in his eyes. 

 

"You sure look like one right now, spread out in my bed like this," Dean didn't wait for any reply before opening his mouth and suckin Castiel back down until the head of his dick touched the back of Dean's throat. 

 

"Ah ha." Cas moaned, "Dean, st-stop. I'm gunna cum" 

 

Dean pulled off Cas with a pop, "Well, I don't wanna make you wait until I do. So get the first one out of the way," he paused to lick from Castiel's hole up to his balls sucking one into his mouth and talking around it, "that way we can have more fun when the real fun starts tonight." 

 

"Oh-Okay," Cas breathed out. 

 

Dean's fingers moved double time now inside of him. Twisting and turning, pressing on his prostate every few moves. His mouth stayed on Castiel's balls sucking each into his mouth and rubbing his tongue in circles around them before moving back up to Cas' dick and sinking down in one go. Dean entered a fourth finger into Cas' hole and that's what made Cas come. He yelled out a warning before coming down Dean's throat, arching up and pressing the backs of his heels into Dean's back. They were both staring each other in the eyes while it happened. Neither Cas nor Dean meant for the moment to become something more but that eye contact definitely made it. 

 

"Fuck, gotta have you now Cas, you ready?" Dean asked moving the hand not inside Cas to his boxes and pulling them off. Castiel just shook his head yes not trusting words or his voice right now. "I think we'll leave these on you. Make you look so pretty." Dean said referring to the skirt hicked up around Cas' hips and the heels still on his feet. Cas just shook his head yes again. 

 

Dean removed his fingers making Cas whine out a protest and Dean giggle a little. Dean leaned over to the night stand to grab a condom, putting it on and squeezing out more lube onto it. He moved Cas' legs farther apart making them fall back onto the bed and sank in slowly. Every few inches that he pushed in he pulled out another inch. 

 

"Fuck, stop teasing. Damn it!" Castiel protested. 

 

Dean just laughed a little and continued his teasing, "I told you this part would last longer, I intend to tease you as much as I like. You already came remember?" 

 

Castiel just let out a low whine that turned into a deep moan when Dean suddenly pushed in all the way. He felt his body move up the bed at the sheer force behind it and Dean didn't let up after that. For a while after that all of Dean's thrusts pushed into him was uncompromising in its force, Castiel pushing against the headboard to push Dean back into him causing a rhythm. It was brutal. It was rough. It was dirty. It was maddening. It was ravousness. Castiel loved it. It was so different from the captivating touches he was receiving before and he could feel himself hardening again as the thrusts went on. It felt raunchy and unclean. It felt mesmerizing and elegant. It felt like heaven. Castiel was entrapt with each of Dean's brutal thrust, but before he could lose his voice from screaming out all his moans Dean slowed down. The second orgasm he felt looming bright in the corners of his eyes faded into a dull push as Dean rocked into him so utterly gentle that it felt like a different person. 

 

He opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them and his breath hitched in his throat. Dean was staring down at him. They both giggled out a tiny laugh when their eyes caught again. Dean reached down to cup Castiel's cheek before bringing his lips down. Their lips met in a slow sensual kiss that matched Dean's thrusts. Their tongues danced in sublime twists around each other. It was beautiful. Castiel felt himself falling for this man that he just met and turned his head to the side to break the kiss before he felt his heart go anymore into it. He was only here for two days, Dean wouldn't want him around after. No matter how much of a good fuck he was. Tired now and bored of the rhapsidious thrusts Cas grabbed on Dean's shoulders wrapped his legs around Dean's thighs and threw Dean onto his back. Dean's dick slipped out on the change of position so Castiel rearranged himself putting the skirt as flat as it would go around his own hard member before rising up and moving Dean's dick back inside of himself. 

 

He bounced up and down bracing his hands on Dean's chest. He set his own pace of savage movements. Dean grabbed his hips and before long moaned out for Cas to slow down or he was going to come. Castiel didn't want to slow down. He didn't want to feel himself falling for the man underneath him and dare he think make love. 

 

"Do it, I'm right behind you." Castiel yelled, grabbing onto his dick and stroking it. 

 

"No," Dean said slapping Castiel's hand away and laughing, "You come on my cock and from my cock alone or you don't get to another time." 

 

Castiel moaned in protest before moving his hands up and putting one in his own hair and the other scratching his own back moving is hip at an even more aggressive rate. Dean reached up with one hand and cupped Castiel's back between his shoulders and the other pressed his ass down onto his dick before switching their positions again leaving Cas on his back. 

 

Dean's thrusts were slow at first searching for Castiel's prostate once he found it he set his fierce jolting rate again rubbing against it every thrust. Castiel's moans were getting louder and louder. He was pulled as tight as a bow with his back arched and his nails digging in Dean's back. His legs spasming in the orgasm just off in the distance from where he was. Just when he thought it would evade him he felt Dean's teeth sink into his neck sucking a mark there and knew then that was the last push he needed. He felt Dean's breath laugh out against his throat when he threw his head to the side and screamed through his orgasm soaking his skirt from force of it. He felt Dean tense with his own release and bit harder on his neck to stifle his own scream. 

 

When they came down Dean extracted his soft member from inside of Castiel and fell to the side. Cas just moved his hand to pull the zipper on the side of the skirt down leaving it lose around his hips and shifted his weight around to pull it out from underneath him and used it to clean himself and Dean off before wrapping the condom in it and throwing them to the floor. 

 

"Do you have a guest bed, or do I sleep on your couch?" Castiel asked when he got his breath back. His voice low and raspy nearly gone, just like he thought it would be. 

 

"Fuck that, your staying here with me in bed." Dean replied moving a hand over to pinch at Castiel's ribs. 

 

Cas tried to move out of the way from the touch and not laugh but he was still slow on the get up from his releases that all he could do was lay there and laugh. When Dean figured out it was from being ticklish. The war Castiel was sure he'd lost was most definitely lost just as it began. Dean moved to straddle hips hooking Castiels legs with his feet so they couldn't move. He tickled and pinched and poked every spot he could reach making Cas writhe with laughter. His arms felt like noodles when they moved and attacked at Dean with his own tickles making the other man move with his own laughter. Castiel didn't know how long they laid there having a tickle fight but by the end both men were out breath and collapsed onto the bed. 

 

Dean pulled Cas' back to his chest and fell right asleep. Castiel tried a bit but his own insomnia hadn't gone away just yet. There was something bugging him about the monetary asset numbers Dean had told him. Truth be told, now that Dean was asleep Castiel didn't have to pretend he had no idea what Dean was talking about. He gently extracted himself from Dean's hold and threw on the pajamas Dean had laid out for him throwing back on the trench coat and went into Dean's study. 

 

In the study he was glad he found a coffee maker and a cup at the ready. He turned the machine on to work as he unlocked the computer, he never saw Dean enter it but was good at reading people and good at passwords so it was easy to guess his password; Impala67. He threw himself into the numbers and charts that came up correcting all the mistakes Dean made, only moving to fix himself a few cup of coffee. He must have fallen asleep cause the next thing he knew there was a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Cas, whatcha doin?" Dean asked when Cas finally came to the waking world. 

 

"Hello Dean," Cas said stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I was fixing your numbers." 

 

"You know accounting? All the time I was talking last night you didn't seem to know what I was tailkin' about." 

 

"I didn't. You were using the wrong terms and your numbers weren't adding up correctly cause you misplaced a comma." 

 

Dean just stared at him for a moment awestruck looking back and forth between Cas and the computer. "You don't have to search for job if you don't want to. I would love for you to be my accountant if you so please." 

 

Castiel thought for a moment. He had nothing to put on a resume. He had no education past sophomore year in high school. He understood numbers, loved them even, and wouldn't mind working for someone like Dean. "Okay, but I have nothing but that skirt you ruined last night. I doubt you'd want me to be your employee wearing that." 

 

"Oh, I wouldn't mind in the least, but it is an auto body shoppe so you might not enjoy the looks the customers gave you if you wore the outfit you had on last night. I'll take you to get some suites today." 

 

"Can I keep the coat though?" Cas asked pulling the lapels of the trench coat tighter together. 

 

"Whatever you want Cas, it's yours. Including my bed which is cold without you. Come back to it." 

 

They had another tickle fight on the way back to the room. By the time they reached the bed they were both out of breath and tired looking forward to whatever the world would bring them together that they fell right asleep in each others arms.


End file.
